In recent years, as the radio-frequency identification (RFID) technology develops, electronic payment is widely applied in daily life by performing the payment function in the form of smart cards such as credit cards, transportation cards, and the like. Electronic payment brings great convenience to people's daily life, especially in fixed sites for conducting business operations, where mature technologies and stable markets are developed and formed.
With further development of the electronic payment services, the requirement for combination of a smart card with a mobile communication device emerges. The smart card is supposed to have a display function so that people can inquiry data information stored in the smart card at any time; and the smart card is also supposed to have a communication function and perform real time communication with host computers of a smart card system to further realize functions such as recharging an electronic wallet remotely. In other words, the smart card is supposed to be integrated into a mobile phone so that a powerful communication and data processing function of the mobile phone can be used to realize services such as electronic payment, electronic tag identification, and the like.
In 2004, the near field communication technology (NFC) that combines a contactless card, a contactless card reader, and a mobile terminal aroused wide public concern. And then telecom operators, bank organizations, and terminal device suppliers plunges into the near field communication technology with immense zeal and attends to relative technical development aggressively. After several years' development and standardization, technical standards and specifications are gradually improved and tend to be mature. But for various reasons, there is still no mature product based on the near field communication technology showing up in market.
Theoretically, there is no obvious technical obstacle in application and promotion of the near field communication technology, because technologies adopted in the near field communication have been mature and proved by the market and chips conforming to relative standards and specifications of the near field communication technology have been issued. In fact, the ultimate reason why there is no breakthrough about mobile terminal products based on the near field communication technology is that it is difficult to determine service modes.
There are three service modes corresponding to three application functions, which are a point to point communication function, a reader/writer function, and a card simulation function. The three application functions are described as follows.
At first, the point to point communication function supports data communication between two mobile terminals in a short distance (the short distance in near field communication is generally less than ten centimeters, and it may be shorted to be less than 5 centimeters for a mobile terminal because of its antenna area or metal shield), and at a low rate (generally 212K bits/s or 414K bits/s). The point to point communication function is typically applied in electronic business cards exchanging, calendar synchronization, and wireless network matching (bluetooth or WiFi technology). But for now, the point to point communication function is auxiliary rather than a necessary function for a user, and is developed by mobile terminal manufacturing companies.
Secondly, with the reader/writer function, mobile terminals can identify and read external high frequency electronic tags. The reader/writer function is typically applied in intelligent posters with embedded high frequency electronic tags, so that mobile terminals can acquire network links and start network access by reading the data information in the high frequency electronic tags. To realize the reader/writer function, mobile terminals are combined with the high frequency electronic tags, which can be further applied in electronic tag logistics management, tracking and guarding against falsification of products, and even an internet of things in the future. Therefore, there is a huge potential for development of the reader/writer function. But it is probably that the reader/writer function may be further developed and applied only after popularization of near field communication terminals. And at present, early period of promotion of the near field communication terminals, the function does not play a leading role.
At last, with the card simulation function, mobile terminals are used like a contactless smart card to realize functions such as electronic payment (generally occurs in small amount and on-the-spot trades in super markets, restaurants and the like), transportation cards (electronic payment in special business), electronic entrance guard, electronic ticket (electronic entrance guard in special applications), and the like. Taking advantage of the mobile terminals, the simulation smart cards bring great convenience to users: for a personal user, compared with conventional smart cards, the simulation smart cards can provide data processing functions such as local data inquiry, remote recharging and the like; for a system user, some new services, such as mobile payment and the like, can be provided.
It can be seen that, the card simulation function predominates in early period of development of the near field communication terminals, and as described above, other functions such as the reader/writer function may be further developed and applied only after popularization of the near field communication terminals. Therefore, recently, relative application based on the card simulation function becomes a focus of development and promotion.
As for the card simulation function, there is still a contactless smart card, but the carrier of the smart card is changed to be a mobile terminal. In a solution for the near field communication, a dual-chip structure is provided, namely, a contactless front (CLF) chip and a security (SE) chip. The contactless front chip is adapted for processing contactless radio frequency interfaces and communication protocols, and the security chip is adapted for processing smart card applications and data management. Nowadays, many kinds of solutions for the near field communication emerge at home and abroad.
NXP company provides a typical solution for the near field communication, which is one of the earliest solution. As shown in FIG. 1, in the solution, a near field communication terminal includes a security chip 101, a contactless front chip 103, an antenna 105, a host computer chip 107 and a subscriber identification module (SIM) card 109. The security chip 101 is connected with contactless front chip 103 through a SignIn-SignOut connection (S2C) interface (such as an ECMA-373NFC interface) to realize bi-direction data communication. The security chip 101 is adapted for data storing and security management of a smart card. The contactless front chip 103 is adapted for converting S2C signals and external contactless signals, and exchanging communication application data and instructions with the host computer chip 107. The security chip 101 and the contactless front chip 103 can also be connected to each other through a contact IC card interface (such as ISO7816) which is mainly used to realize the reader/writer function of near field communication, where the security chip 101 acts as a secure access module of the reader/writer. In practical application, the security chip 101 may be a security chip Smart MX made by NXP company, the contactless front chip 103 may be a contactless front chip PN511 made by NXP company, and host computer chip 107 is a base band unit.
A serial of new applications realized by the near field communication terminal, such as electronic payment, electronic transportation cards, guarding against falsification, and the like, bring telecom operators with enormous business opportunities, and become an important developing trend of mobile phones and smart card industry. Some involved organizations provide a near field communication solution based on a signal wire protocol (SWP). The solution combines an SIM card and a security chip together, and uses redefined pins of the SIM card to communicate with a contactless front chip, so as to realize the near field communication.
FIG. 2 is a schematic structural view of a conventional contactless communication device based on the signal wire protocol. As shown in FIG. 2, the contactless communication device includes a SWP SIM card 201, a contactless front chip 203, an antenna 205 and a host computer chip 207. The SWP SIM 201 is adapted for storing information of a conventional SIM card and data information of a security chip. Pins C6 and C1 of the SWP SIM unit 201 are redefined and connected with the contactless front chip 203. The pin C1 is a power pin, and is indirectly powered up by a standard power supply through the contactless front chip 203, unlike being directly powered by a standard power supply provided by the host computer chip 207 in other practical applications, so that the contactless front chip 203 still can provide a working power for the SWP SIM unit 201 by creating inductive charges in a contactless field of an external reader/writer (an electromagnetic field created by the external reader/writer) even when the device has no battery power supply. The pin C6 is a single wire input-out (SWIO) data pin and exchanges data with the contactless front chip 203.
The near field communication solution based on the SWP SIM card makes a good use of relative technologies about SIM card, and is not difficult to realize. However, the SWP SIM card in the solution mainly corresponds to near field communication applications provided by telecom operators, and it is hard to realize cross-operator or cross-industry near field communication applications, because of different management requirements by different industries.
In order to meet the requirements of different near field communication application, the conventional SIM card standard needs to be updated and the SWP SIM card needs to comply with the standard of a global platform card. Namely, the SWP SIM card can store data information of many kinds of applications, so as to meet requirements of different applications. However, it is difficult to practice because of lots of limitations from policies and real operations.
Besides the above solution, there is also provided a mobile payment solution based on a dual-interface card, such as a dual-interface SIM card, and a dual-interface secure digital memory card. In the dual-interface SIM card, there are 8 pins, expanding from 6 pins of a conventional SIM card, the additional two pins are adapted for connecting with contactless antennas. But the additional pins in the dual-interface SIM card conflicts with high speed pins defined in ETSI TS102 600 standard enacted by European Telecommunications Standards Institute. In the dual-interface secure digital memory card, a contactless card is integrated in a memory card, and there are also two additional pins, which is similar to those in the dual-interface SIM card.
The solution based on a dual-interface card is one of the easiest methods to realize a contactless smart card function. But only one contactless antenna can be configured in one mobile terminal, and requirements to antennas of a contactless front chip is different from those of the dual-interface SIM card and the dual-interface secure digital memory card, so it is difficult for the mobile phone manufacturing companies to choose a solution. The most important point influencing the solution based on a dual-interface card is the consistency of contactless radio frequencies. A contactless function in the mobile terminal requires a card and an antenna integrated as a whole, but in the solution based on a dual-interface card, the card and the mobile terminal integrated with contactless antennas are two kinds of independent products, made by different suppliers, and fixed together to realize the contactless function. Therefore, because of the many-to-many match between the card and the mobile terminal provided by different suppliers, it is difficult to make the contactless radio frequency performance consistent.
From above, in the conventional art, a solution based on one-card multiple-use or a dual-interface card is generally applied in the near field communication technology. As for the one-card multiple-use solution, because different industries have different management modes, laws and policies, it is difficult to combine many kinds of applications. As for the solution based on a dual-interface card, it is difficult to achieve the consistency of contactless performance. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new contactless communication device to solve the above problems.